


Обострение

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Обострение

В канун Рождества Кроуфорд неизменно мрачнел. Это было так же предсказуемо и неизбежно, как расширение Вселенной, поглощение света черной дырой и звуковой барьер. В декабре он становился придирчив в работе и непереносим в быту — впадал в эмоциональную спячку и затяжную депрессию. Поймите правильно, не просто абы какую депрессию, а с большой буквы, продолжительного характера и закрытого типа: “не влезай — убьет”. Попытки докопаться до первопричин неизбежно приводили к усугублению болезни “я же сказал, всё в порядке” и увеличивали срок её протекания в зависимости, прямо пропорциональной настойчивости расспросов.

К концу месяца доходы неминуемо вырастали, что не могло не радовать черное сердце Шульдиха, но вместе с ними ужесточалось навязчивое желание удавить партнера собственными руками. Депрессии Кроуфорда не входили в перечень профессиональных рисков, к которым готовили паранормов в Розенкройц. По крайней мере, телепат не мог припомнить ни одного курса со схожей проблематикой. Он смог бы выжить в эпицентре стихийного бедствия и военных действий, в Марианской впадине и жерле вулкана, даже на орбите Земли шансов спастись и успешно выполнить задание было неизмеримо больше, чем пережить “праздничные дни” на одном жизненном пространстве с Кроуфордом, пребывающим в состоянии помраченного ума. Нет, оракул не допускал просчетов, всё работало безупречно. Как у робота. Такого, как описывал Азимов, только с полетевшими к чертям предохранителями и напрочь стертыми законами, вроде “не убей ближнего своего”.

Последней каплей, переполнившей чашу терпения, стало полное равнодушие напарника по поводу полученного Шульдихом на работе растяжения. “Пройдет”, — возвращаясь к машине, бросил Кроуфорд и не просто не предложил помочь, а даже в его сторону не посмотрел. Не то чтобы Шульдих не мог самостоятельно дохромать до сидения или там ждал каких-то сантиментов, но всё-таки не чужие же друг другу люди. Пройдет. Шульдих и сам знал, что, твою мать, пройдет. Однако понимание ничуть не глушило растущее в нем чувство досады.

Ему не удалось его заспать, и к утру оно превратилось в полноценную обиду, грозящую вылиться в крупномасштабный скандал. Но и тут Шульдиха ожидала подстава. Кроуфорд даже не стал его слушать. Стоило только переступить порог кабинета, как его поставили перед фактом: “У меня нет времени на скандал. Он кончится тем, что мы расстанемся. Такси я уже заказал, приедет через час. Извини, мне пора. Надо предупредить клиента об изменении контракта”, поцеловал в лоб и был таков. Впервые в жизни телепат не нашелся, что ответить. Это уже была какая-то запредельная наглость.

Уничтожение на прощение Кроуфордовской версии уникальной базы данных не спасло, не дало ощутить удовлетворение от маленькой мести, которая ударила по самому больному у напарника — по кошельку. Слишком легко бить, когда слабости все наперечет.

Шульдих сжигал за собой все мосты. Он не из тех, кто будет наступать на одни и те же грабли дважды. В конце концов, он — телепат, аристократ от паранормов, априори на порядок выше обычных смертных и может себе позволить выбирать. Шульдих вычеркнул последние три года совместного существования, не называя как-то иначе этот временной отрезок даже в мыслях. Эмоционально окрашенные слова несут сильную нагрузку. Он попытался жить дальше, упростив всё до нейтрального, серого.

Шульдих никогда не любил Азию и первые полтора месяца ходил по старым маршрутам, с какой-то щепетильной неловкостью отворачиваясь от знакомых улиц, витрин любимых магазинов и ресторанов с досконально изученным меню. Он занялся наработкой новых привычек. Как и клиентской базы. По возможности, никаких пересечений. Разумеется, он не оракул, чтобы суметь избежать случайности, но предпринимал все доступные меры.

В Неаполе он полез на Везувий, чтобы встретить восход солнца, а потом спуститься в Помпеи и побродить по мертвому городу. С лавой Шульдих ощутил родство: оба они несли разрушение. Солнце палило в глаза, настроение было ни к черту, и, может быть, потом, когда удастся проспаться, он будет рад совершенному подвигу, но пока, заглядывая в жерло, сова могла только хлопать глазами, мечтать о ведре кофе и проклинать то, что его никто не отговорил от этой идиотской идеи. Шульдих сменил теплую даже весной Италию на туманный Альбион и внезапно для себя, сняв квартиру на целую неделю, остался на две.

Неожиданно ему пришелся по душе мятежный дух Лондона. Он блуждал по извилистым улицам, сужая, словно хищный зверь, круги вокруг сердца города. Ему казалось, что если присмотреться к полумраку подворотен, то удастся открыть Дверь в Нижний город. Там ему уже было отведено место: специалист его профиля пришелся бы ко двору, и не осталось бы времени на мысли. Гейман непременно выделил бы ему тысячу-другую слов, будь они знакомы.

Шульдих улетел ранним поездом через Туннель, ощущая себя маятником из Пантеона: подвешен и колеблется, вынужденный идти по одним и тем же дорогам. Первый день он потратил на прогулку от Арки до музея Инвалидов. Он искал впечатлений, но нашел лишь усталость. Ему совершенно не хотелось подниматься на Эйфелеву башню глубокой ночью, когда туристов на неё уже не пускают, полюбоваться круговой панорамой подсвеченного разноцветными огнями Парижа, закутаться в объятия спутника, уткнуться носом в ворот куртки, посопеть и помолчать. Нет, ему хотелось пива, диван и чтобы можно было пристроить затылок на жесткое плечо, вдвоем болеть за Феррари, комментируя прохождение, болиды и личные качества спортсменов. Но, оставшись в одиночестве, невозможно воплотить общую ценность и того, и другого досуга — разделить на двоих впечатления и удовольствие. В Париже Шульдих задержался ровно на три дня: одно убийство, смена документов — и прощай старушка Европа.

Он менял страны, как дни в отрывном календаре. Нигде не задерживался надолго, заполняя свободное время делами. Работа спасала, профессионал его уровня никогда не останется без заказа. Во всяком случае, пока в мире столько идиотов. Иногда Шульдих был почти уверен, что он — санитар леса и если бы не такие, как он, Земля давно сошла бы с орбиты, покончила бы жизнь самоубийством.

Ему удалось выдохнуть только к лету, когда солнце нещадно пекло макушку, пропал запал и прогнозируемо ослабла потребность в работе. Шульдих с удивлением заметил, что уже две недели июня кочует с острова на остров, меняя воды моря на океаны и обратно. К июлю ему окончательно опротивели перелеты и развилась стойкая непереносимость кораблей. Со всеми возможными предосторожностями он выбрал тихий островок посреди Средиземного моря, на котором, несмотря на отпускной сезон, всё равно удалось найти укромный уголок. Подальше от города, чтобы не просыпаться от сторонних мыслей, но не настолько далеко, чтобы тащиться за продуктами несколько часов по солнцепеку. Почему-то в жарких странах магазины перестают работать необъяснимо рано.

Первые несколько дней Шульдих спал, прерываясь на еду, душ, купание дважды день и пару страниц книги. Или совсем не пару страниц, как показала последующая неделя. За чтением так легко отвлечься от того, что до сих пор беспокоит... как старая рана, которая ноет на погоду, и неважно, сколько стран объедешь, она всё равно останется с тобой.

Шульдих смирился с прошлым: он верил в это днем, отчаянно не веря по утрам и вечерам.

Поездка за продуктами заняла полдня. До снятого минимум на месяц деревянного домика Шульдих добрался уже в сумерках. И чуть не впечатался в пальму.

Родное бунгало сияло в темноте разноцветными огнями, на зеленой, давно не стриженой лужайке стояли настоящие сани, у запряженных оленей сверкали красным носы, а над входной дверью висел венок омелы.

Разорвав вечернюю идиллию, отчаянно громко взвизгнули тормоза. Шульдих вышел из машины и остановился, не решаясь подойти поближе и рассмотреть это рождественское видение. Он огляделся и, удостоверившись, что зрителей вокруг нет, пощупал лоб. Вдруг — солнечный удар?

У Санта-Клауса полетели часы? Маршрутизатор сломался? Миграция? Отпуск?

Шульдиху очень захотелось курить. Он похлопал себя по отсутствующим на шортах карманам и тихо выругался под нос на странной смеси немецкого и жаргона. По прибытии в новое место первой оседала в голове отнюдь не цензурная лексика. Про себя люди ругаются намного чаще, чем вслух. Так сказать, профессиональные издержки.

Шульдих подкрался к оленям, в глубине души надеясь, что они исчезнут. Осторожно коснулся пластикового носа и отдернул руку, пластик был неприятно горяч.

— О, ты, наконец, вернулся, — констатировал до боли знакомый голос. Кроуфорд вышел на порог, остановился, а потом шагнул к нему. В руках он держал стакан, от которого одуряюще пахло корицей и цедрой. — Будешь глинтвейн? Вино так себе, зато специи и апельсины — свежие.

Шульдих молчал, не в состоянии решить, чего же ему хочется больше: ругаться, как портовому грузчику, или хохотать, как припадочному. Но его молчание было тяжелее любых слов. Он вопросительно приподнял бровь и тут же опустил глаза, упершись взглядом в пальцы, обнимающие чашку.

— С Рождеством, Новым Годом, Днем Святого Патрика и Хэллоуином, — уронил Кроуфорд. С тихим всплеском каждое слово ударялось о воду и расходилось кругами. — Скажи что-нибудь.

— Это не смешно, — резко бросил Шульдих.

— Чертовски не, — со смешком согласился Кроуфорд и серьёзно спросил: — Зачем ты меня послушал и уехал?

— Ты сам сказал, это неизбежно, — Шульдих скрестил руки перед собой. Поймав себя на защитном жесте, рассердился, вскинул голову и смело встретил взгляд карих глаз. — Зачем ты меня нашел?

— Соскучился, — буднично признался Кроуфорд, отпил из кружки Шульдиха и чуть не выплюнул обратно. Напиток обжег язык и глотку. — В этом весь ты: когда надо, не слушаешь разумных доводов, а когда не стоит — ты первый.

— Ну уж прости, слишком ты сложный для обычного телепата, — скривился Шульдих, как от зубной боли. — Оставь эти глупости до лучших времен.

Слова наполняли изнутри, словно согревали. Но Шульдих ни за что не признался бы в подобном, немыслимое допущение для такого циника, каким он себя считал.

— Если говорить по существу, то мы терпим убытки, — Кроуфорд шагнул к Шульдиху и сунул ему чашку в руки. Воспользовавшись тем, что тот подхватил по привычке ношу, зарылся в рыжие волосы пальцами.

— Постой. Нет больше никаких “мы”, последние полгода я чудесно работаю в одиночку, — возмутился собеседник, не делая ни единой попытки отстраниться. — И зарабатываю ничуть не хуже.

— Есть, разумеется, — отмахнулся Кроуфорд и непривычно мягко продолжил: — То, что ты не работаешь, не значит, что нет никаких “мы”. Между прочем, я искал тебя.

— В перерывах между заказами? — съехидничал Шульдих, но без особого запала. Он скучал по карим, насмешливым и одновременно строгим, глазам, полным уверенности рукам, по ощущению прикрытой спины. Его серый мир медленно окрашивался празднично красным, веселеньким зеленым, ярким желтым...

— Ты знаешь, я на свою голову воспитал из тебя слишком хорошего профессионала...

Шульдих усмехнулся. Кроуфорд был в своем репертуаре: напрочь игнорировал неудобные вопросы.

— Инициатива наказуема, — парировал он. — Я не вернусь, не хочу пережидать зиму в филиале Северного полюса во главе со Снежным королем в придачу.

На лице собеседника появилось такое просветленное выражение, помесь недоверия и ликования, как будто только что он решил свою теорему Ферма.

— Я могу попытаться сдвинуть обострение Дара на весну или спровоцировать начало на более ранний период. Например, конец осени, — предложил Кроуфорд. — Я никогда не думал, что праздники по расписанию для тебя настолько важны. Мне казалось, что ты предпочитаешь зарабатывать на чужих предрассудках.

— Какое ещё обострение? — рыкнул Шульдих и глотнул из чашки.

— Обыкновенное, сезонное. Такое же, как у тебя в октябре, когда ты стараешься оказаться на необитаемом острове, потому что голоса становятся слишком громкими, а щиты, наоборот, слабеют.

— И что же вынуждает делать тебя твоё обострение? — гроза так и не разразилась, пророкотала вдалеке и затихла. Должно быть, во всем виновато мигание разноцветных гирлянд.

— Слишком много видений. Приходится довольно жестко себя контролировать, направляя Дар на работу. — Кроуфорд со несвойственной ему мягкостью заправил рыжую прядь за ухо, погладил костяшками пальцев по щеке. — Я знаю, что невыносим.

Ни слова о прощении.

— А отпустил почему?

— Не в состоянии был вести диалог, — Кроуфорд отобрал кружку и отшвырнул её в сторону. — Приходится блокировать эмоции, остаются только закладываемые до блока вехи.

— Я всё ещё с тобой не разговариваю, — медленно проговорил Шульдих, вопреки словам обнимая Кроуфорда за талию и притираясь к нему теснее.

— О! То, чем мы сейчас займемся, не предполагает дискуссии, — иронично улыбнулся Кроуфорд и поцеловал Шульдиха.

“Прости” потерялось за ненадобностью. Это Рождество, без праздничных салютов, шумных толп, белого снега, в конце концов, зимы, казалось им обоим самым лучшим на свете.


End file.
